In recent years, various types of camera devices using camera elements such as a CCD and a CMOS have been widely applied. With miniaturization and high performance-oriented development of these camera elements, the society has a stronger demand for a camera lens with excellent optical characteristics, an ultra-thin appearance, a wide-angle and a bright Fno.
A camera lens which is constituted by eight lenses and has a bright Fno is disclosed in the related art.
In the lens disclosed in related art, refractive powers of respective lenses from a 1st lens to an 8th lens are (positive, negative, positive, negative, positive, negative, negative, negative), (positive, negative, positive, negative, positive, positive, negative, negative), (positive, positive, negative, positive, negative, positive, negative negative), or (positive, positive, negative, positive, positive, positive, negative, negative), so Fno=1.20˜1.60 which is bright, but TTL/IH>1.90 which is not ultra-thin enough.